A Surprise Turn of Events
by Crazy Manga Girl
Summary: Sequel to An Evil Plan What happens when Misa and L try to turn the tables on Raito? Who is this Yumi girl that Misa wants Raito to get with? Read and find out! It's still LMisa don't let the summary fool you!


I was writing this and thinking "Huh, I'm writing a sequel!" I'm very proud of my first story, and before you read this you'd have to read ' An evil plan' seeing how it's the first.

Now read foo's!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa pulled away from L. "Does this mean Ryuuzaki and Misa are together?"

"I'd assume so." He nodded putting his hands in his pockets.

Misa squealed. "Even though I feel bad for Raito." She said frowning.

"Why? It's not like he really cared either way." L scoffed.

"Well he must be lonely right?"

"If Kira gets lonely then yes." L sighed, "But what are we supposed to do about it?"

"We help him get a girl of course!" Misa said dreamily. "Think about it Ryuuzaki-kun! You could get him to like her with your wits and conniving-ness and Misa can get the girl to easily fall for Raito-kun, It's that simple!"

"If you say so.." L wasn't very convinced, he didn't like playing matchmaker but if it was what Misa wanted, she would get it.

"Okay so now we just need a girl.. A girl who wouldn't bore Raito, one that had charm and wit.. I got it!" Misa smiled "Yumi! She's PERFECT!"

"Mm, I haven't heard of this 'Yumi' is she really that perfect?" L asked disbelieving that anything was perfect.

"Yes, she is! She is also a lot like Raito himself, she thinks that people who aren't good in this world shouldn't be here.. Of course she doesn't killing them is okay either, So for the who "Are you on L or Kira's side?" She says she's on the green side." Misa nodded.

"Wait Raito said that about the bad people?" L asked intrigued

"Well, he said even though he's on the investigation that Kira has some good points, but thats beside the point!" She said bringing out her phone and dialed a couple of numbers. "Hey Yumi-chan?" "Yeah it has been a long time, hey, are you still with that guy?" "No? Okay good I want you to come to this address." She says L's address and says "Thanks Yumi-chan, yeah see you there." She closed her phone and smiled at L. "Mission accomplished, now to go find Raito."

L nodded and started walking to his work building, it was obvious Raito would've just gone back there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L opened the door to see Raito having another stupid fight.

"Well Matsuda, look at it this way, the white clothes and the dark clothes get separated if you don't want pink underwear!"

"BUT Raito-kun, it would be faster and easier to do it all in ONE load!" Matsuda almost yelled

"Okay,I'm NOT havoing this conversation." Raito said going into another room.

L sighed while Misa was talking animatedly to Matsuda.

(a/n: I'm sorry my dear readers, there conversation is too dumb, and might give you brain damage. Therefore, I will not write it .;)

There was a knock on the door and Misa practically ran there with L trudging behind her.

Misa opened the door and squealed. "YUMI-CHAN!"

"Now, that my ears are bleeding I can come in now right?" She laughed.

Yumi walked in, L looked at her, her hair was a red and shoulder length. Her stomach was showing, she had a jacket on that was gray. She was wearing blue baggy jeans with a studded belt.

In other words she was weird, no, make that intriguing. She was different, to put it simple.

Yumi looked at L and smiled, "You're neat looking."

_Neat looking. _"Same thing to you." L nodded, and went to go work.

Misa went up to Yumi, "See Yumi, I'm going out with that guy!"

Yumi gaped "You're going out with him! You have to be kidding me! He fell for you?!"

"It's not that amazing." Misa sighed "I'm Misa-Misa! Who wouldn't want to go out with me?!"

"You're really conceited!" she smiled and hugged her friend.

Raito looked up, he came back into the room when he Misa scream. "You guys really understand each other huh?"

"More like they understand each others insanity." L smiled. (a/n: My friend Ayane Dane came up with that.)

Misa grabbed Yumi's hand and brought her over to Raito. "Raito-kun meet Yumi-chan, Yumi-chan meet Raito-kun." Misa smiled.

"Nice to meet you... Raito-kun.." She said she didn't like how bland he was, and perfect looking.

"Nice to meet you too, Yumi-chan." _Why is her hair such a vibrant red? She's weird._

They keep shaking hands and Yumi takes her back stuffing it in a pocket.

"So..." Yumi said blowing a bubble.

Raito made a face, she had no manners. What could he do if she lived there? He would probably go nuts, _I wonder why she is here in the first place._

"What do you want to do for a living Yumi-chan?" He asked her flashing a smile

"I want to be an artist." She says smiling. "You?"

"Oh, a detective, just like my father." He nods.

_Does he have no life? Or is it controlled by dearest daddy? _"Oh.. That's cool"

L looked at them _I hope Misa knows what she's doing.. _He looked at Misa he still couldn't believe he got with her, he was a very lucky man he decided.

Yumi chewed on her gum, she was constantly chewing, she felt lazy if she didn't move at all. It was inevitable. She stared at L and smiled "So what is your name? I believe I deserve to know, seeing how your with my best friend."

"Ryuuzaki," He said blinking. "Forward aren't we?"

"It's nice to meet you Ryuuzaki-san you probably know my name already," She smiled "I can be very forward when I want to be, see that as a warning."

L smiled _I have a feeling I won't be bored with her around._ "I see to it not to be decieved by you." He smiled.

"Beware Ryuuzaki-san, I can be very persistent " She smirked evilly.

"Is that a threat Yumi-chan, I wouldn't think you'd say such things with Amane-chan around." He raised an eyebrow "What if she was to hear what you were saying?"

"She wouldn't care, she would think I was kidding, but I think your brighter than Ryuuzaki. Am I correct?"

"Now why would I tell you?" He asked.

"Just so I know I'm not wasting my time." She smiled and went back to Raito.

"So, Raito-san, You want to be a detective? Why?"

"Because I believe in justice." He blinks _Kira shall take over, for he is justice, and god._

"Ah," She didn't quite believe him. Yumi was very good at figuring people out.

"I think they're getting along," Misa said aloud.

_If only she knew. T_hey both thought simultaneously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it?! I have HUGE plans for Yumi. I'm thinking of doing 1st person instead of 3rd you know so you can know what they're thinking. Of course it would be Yumi first so you can grasp her character...

-Crazy manga girl


End file.
